Heretofore, a connector of this kind has been known which includes one connector attached to one of a pair of substrates that are arranged so that one surface of each of the substrates faces each other, and the other connector attached to the other of the substrates, and in which the connectors are fitted together to connect the substrates to each other (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
One of the connectors includes a fixed housing that is fixed to the substrate, a movable housing that is provided so as to be freely movable with respect to the fixed housing in a fore-and-aft direction and a width direction of the connector, and a plurality of terminals each of which has one end supported by the movable housing and the other end is supported by the fixed housing. In the one of the connectors, the movable housing moves with respect to the fixed housing by using elastic deformation of a movable portion provided between the one end and the other end of each of the terminals in order to absorb a mutual position shift of each of the substrates caused by vibration or impact.